Exil!
by mambanoir
Summary: Harry a laissé tomber Draco au moment où celui-ci avait besoin de son aide, après cinq ans d'absence le blond revient.
1. Chapter 1

**&&&&.**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR.**

**&&&&.**

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire qui n'a rien à voir avec les livres ou les films et qui est comme toujours à relations homosexuelle, homophobes ne lisez pas!**

**&&&&.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**&&&&.**

**J'avais promit de reposter mes anciennes fics (ce que j'avais commencé à faire avant de faire un break) en voilà une que j'espère vous aimerez lire ou relire.**

**Chapitre 1**

**&&&&.**

Du balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel Draco Malfoy observait fixement la mer qui s'étalait à ses pieds et qu'il surplombait du haut de la falaise.

Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement heureux d'être de retour en Angleterre après cinq ans d'exil hors de ce pays, exil hors du monde magique aussi, ainsi qu'interdiction d'utiliser la magie.

C'était la sentence qui avait été prononcée contre lui par le tribunal qui l'avait jugé peu après la fin de la guerre et ce malgré son changement de camp.

Ils avaient estimés qu'il méritait une punition pour ses actes commis le temps qu'il avait été mangemort mais en réalité c'était surtout, bien que cela n'ait jamais été clairement dit, parce qu'il était le fils d'un des mange-mort les plus célèbres.

Il avait simplement payé le prix pour sa famille maintenant disparue.

Blaise Zabini son ami de toujours avait été lui aussi condamné mais il avait eut plus de chance.

Au dernier moment, Ronald Weasley, célèbre Gryffondor, affolé à l'idée de le perdre lui avait enfin déclaré son amour en hurlant en plein tribunal, Blaise avait d'ailleurs faillit en tomber à la renverse mais avait répondu à sa déclaration avec la même flamme, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça.

Cela avait crée un véritable tollé général, la calme avait eut beaucoup de mal à revenir et le public unanime qui avait eut le cœur remué par leur amour s'était levé pour réclamer à grands cris un adoucissement de la peine.

Blaise avait finalement été interdit de magie durant six années et exclu du monde sorcier pour trois ans mais sans exil hors d'Angleterre.

Il y avait eut aussi le fait que si Ron restait avec Blaise il devait lui aussi respecter le verdict, mais cela n'avait posé aucun problème aux deux tourtereaux qui avait racheté une vieille bâtisse en bord de mer dont ils étaient littéralement tombés amoureux alors qu'ils cherchaient un endroit où s'installer.

Elle se trouvait dans les environs de la ville de Truro au Sud de l'Angleterre et il l'avait transformé en hôtel, celui où Draco se trouvait actuellement.

Depuis ils vivaient tranquilles, coulant des jours heureux et se passant très bien du monde sorcier, leur amour leur suffisait.

**&&&&.**

Draco lui n'avait pas eut la même chance, celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur n'avait pas fait de déclaration enflammée.

Pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé le voir se battre pour lui.

Mais Harry Potter, celui pour qui à l'époque il aurait tout donné et avec qui il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois il y avait juste un mois avant n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour tenter de changer la sentence.

A vrai dire comme il n'avait même pas été présent au tribunal il aurait eut du mal à lever le doigt.

Draco l'avait cherché des yeux sans arrêt, espérant sans cesse le voir arriver, se répétant que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il vienne enfin, mais rien, rien du tout, le brun n'avait même pas daigné paraître.

Quand il avait réalisé que tout ses espoirs étaient vains, que celui qu'il aimait plus que tout ne viendrait pas pour lui il avait eut tellement mal qu'il s'était totalement moqué de ce qui se disait dans la salle à son sujet, il n'avait vu qu'une chose, Harry, celui qu'il avait bêtement cru **son **Harry se foutait complètement de son sort et n'avait même pas l'excuse de l'ignorance, la date de son procès était connue de tous depuis plus de deux mois.

A partir de ce moment il n'avait plus cherché à se défendre, à quoi bon? Mâchoires serrées il n'avait fait qu'écouter, sans vraiment entendre parce que muré dans sa détresse et sa tristesse, et il était sortit du tribunal indifférent aux remarques moqueuses, mauvaises ou acerbes qui fusaient sur son passage, gardant un air hautain et froid, détaché de tout.

Intérieurement il était déçu au-delà de tout et avait le cœur brisé, mais au moins il avait gardé en apparence sa fierté, il avait la tête haute et les yeux secs

Pour ne pas risquer de croiser Harry dont il savait ne plus pouvoir supporter la vue, il avait immédiatement quitté Londres pour préparer d'aussi loin que possible son départ dans les délais impartis, c'était d'ailleurs un peu grâce à lui que Ron et Blaise, les seuls à le soutenir et qui l'avaient accompagné, avaient trouvé cette maison.

Puis un beau matin il avait quitté l'Angleterre à bord d'un avion, c'était une toute nouvelle sensation pour lui, mais il avait aimé voler ainsi.

Ron et Blaise étaient venus l'accompagner à l'aéroport pour lui dire au revoir et l'affectueuse amitié qu'ils lui avaient montré avait mit un peu de baume sur son cœur si douloureux..

**&&&&.**

A partir de ce moment Draco avait voyagé à travers le monde, devenu nomade il ne s'arrêtait jamais longtemps dans un lieu et il s'habitua rapidement à sa vie de Moldu, finalement pas si désagréable que ça.

De temps en temps il envoyait une carte aux deux amoureux pour leur dire que tout allait bien mais sans plus, il ne donnait jamais d'adresse, il n'en avait pas.

Son périple l'avait finalement amené en Asie où il avait passé sa dernière année d'exil, visitant chaque pays.

Il était revenu en Angleterre depuis un peu plus d'un mois mais n'était chez Blaise et Ron que depuis une semaine et ces deux derniers avaient été fous de joie de le revoir, même le rouquin l'avait serré dans ses bras, après un gros moment de surprise.

**&&&&.**

« Tu sais que tu es encore plus beau quand tu es perdu dans tes pensées ?

Draco, sortit de ses souvenirs, se retourna et sourit au jeune homme qui le regardait appuyé d'une épaule contre la porte-fenêtre ouverte.

C'est lui qui avait crée la grosse surprise pour Blaise et Ron quand il leur avait présenté, c'était un jeune asiatique d'une vingtaines d'années aux traits fins et typés de thaïlandais, ses cheveux raides et noir corbeau s'arrêtaient aux épaules et sa silhouette plutôt menue aurait presque pu passer pour celle d'une fille, mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, il était sec, nerveux et connaissait les arts martiaux sur le bout des doigts.

Draco l'appelait Lee tout court parce que son nom entier était pour lui imprononçable.

« Mais tu vas prendre froid si tu restes là longtemps, il gèle ! reprit ce dernier.

« Oui tu as raison ! répondit le blond qui s'en rendit compte en frissonnant.

L'asiatique se redressa et s'avança pour le prendre par la main, souriant il le tira à l'intérieur puis referma la fenêtre derrière eux.

Ceci fait il vint se coller à Draco en lui passant les bras autour du cou.

« Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? murmura t-il en posant ses lèvres contre celles du blond qui sourit et l'enlaça avant de l'entraîner sur le lit.

**&&&&.**

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! fit Ron, assit sur le canapé il regardait Blaise qui agenouillé était en train de rajouter du bois dans la cheminée qui ronflait.

C'était le mois de Janvier, un vent du Nord soufflait violemment et les températures étaient glaciales.

L'hôtel était fermé jusqu'à la fin février et le personnel mit en congés, comme chaque année, et dans la demeure silencieuse on pouvait aisément entendre les rafales qui faisaient craquer la vieille maison.

« J'avoue que j'ai du mal aussi, je m'attendais pas à ça ! répondit le Serpentard en se relevant et en venant le rejoindre pour se blottir frileusement entre ses bras.

Ron le serra contre lui et Blaise leva la tête vers lui pour réclamer un baiser que le rouquin lui donna volontiers.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble et ils adoraient ces hivers solitaires dans leur maison, cela ne leur faisait pas peur bien au contraire, ils s'aimaient toujours autant qu'au premier jour, n'avaient besoin que d'eux pour être heureux et ils avaient toujours ce même besoin d'échanger caresses et baisers, se désirant avec la même intensité.

« Harry va faire une drôle de tête quand il va arriver ! dit Ron après qu'ils se soient séparés.

Blaise pouffa de rire.

« Ça c'est sûr ! approuva t-il.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés ici le brun avait prit l'habitude de venir passer les deux mois où ils fermaient avec eux, il aimait la tranquillité de cet endroit.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas apprécié qu'il n'ai rien fait pour Draco le jour du procès….

« Tu n'as pas apprécié non plus ! le coupa Blaise.

« C'est vrai ! reconnu Ron qui avait d'ailleurs eut une explication orageuse à ce sujet avec son ami, explications qui l'avait laissées septique, il n'avait pas très bien comprit comment Harry avait pu se laisser avoir, mais cela n'avait pas fait cesser leur amitié pour autant….. mais bon ça va quand même lui faire un choc ! reprit-il.

« Tout comme Draco en a subit un lors du procès où il n'est même pas venu ! rétorqua Blaise d'un air buté…..bien fait, ça lui apprendra.

Ron sourit devant son intransigeance factice et réelle en même temps, il accueillait toujours le brun à bras ouverts mais quelque part il lui en voulait toujours un peu.

« Tu as pourtant pu constater qu'Harry aime vraiment Draco ! lui dit-il en posant un baiser sur le bout de son nez tout froid…il n'a pas arrêté de le chercher.

« Ouai mais c'était un peu tard ! répondit le Serpentard…si il avait réfléchit un peu plus vite il n'aurait pas eut besoin de le chercher….

Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération tout en se redressant brusquement.

« Franchement ! reprit-il….qu'il n'ai pas été sûr de ses sentiments, je veux bien, encore que dans ce cas je me demande pourquoi il lui à fait des yeux de merlan frits durant plus de six mois, enfin passons…mais qu'il accepte d'aller parader dieu sait où pour les beaux yeux du ministre juste ce jour-là, non ça ça passe pas…en plus ! s'énerva t-il….faire confiance à cette bande d'abrutis décérébrés qui lui avait dit que tout irait bien alors là c'était le pompon…Voldemort lui a grillé une partie du cerveau à Potter !

Ron se mit à rire et le reprit dans ses bras, à chaque fois que la discussion venait sur ce sujet, Blaise s'énervait pour rien.

Mais le rouquin avait finit par comprendre que ce qui le mettait en rogne c'était que ce qui aurait dû être une belle histoire d'amour entre leurs deux amis s'était achevée, à peine commencée, dans la souffrance.

Le Serpentard, calmé par les caresses de Ron sur ses cheveux, enfouit son nez toujours froid dans son cou, appréciant sa chaleur.

« De toute façon maintenant tout est bien finit ! murmura t-il…Draco n'a même pas réagit quand on lui a dit qu'Harry allait venir.

« Il est marié ! répondit Ron…Harry ne représente plus rien pour lui...tu sais on aurait dû le prévenir dés que Draco est arrivé, maintenant c'est trop tard le téléphone est encore coupé.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit à la magie et ne l'évoquèrent même pas.

« Encore? Fit Blaise en entourant le cou du rouquin de ses bras...c'est vrai qu'il faudrait la moderniser cette maison...mais moi je l'aime comme elle est.

« Moi aussi! Chuchota Ron avant de capturer sa bouche pour un long baiser.

**&&&&.**

**Ça vous a plu?**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&.**

**Chapitre 2**

**&&&&.**

Blaise et Ron qui s'étaient rendus dans la cuisine achevaient de préparer le repas quand on sonna à la porte.

Ils se regardèrent un peu surprit, la nuit était tombée et ils n'attendaient personne à part Harry qui ne devait arriver que le lendemain.

Le rouquin alla répondre et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le brun sur le pas de la porte emmitouflé jusqu'aux yeux.

« Salut Ron ! Fit le brun en le repoussant pour entrer vivement…brrrrrr, je suis gelé !

« Harry ?...mais...on t'attendait que demain.

« Oui je sais mais comme je n'avais plus rien à faire j'ai avancé mon départ…..ça gêne ? s'inquiéta soudain Harry qui retirait son manteau et s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour les regarder.

« Non…non bien sûr que non ! se récria Ron qui aurait en fait bien voulut reculer le moment de la confrontation.

Rassuré le brun acheva de se déshabiller et lui sourit.

« Si je suis de trop il faut me le dire! Plaisanta t-il.

« Pfffffff ! souffla le rouquin en haussant les épaules avant de le prendre par le bras pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine où se trouvait Blaise qui mettait la table, ils préféraient manger là plutôt que dans la salle à manger, c'était plus chaud.

Malgré la chaudière qui marchait à plein régime ils avaient du mal en plein cœur de l'hiver à maintenir entièrement la vieille maison à une bonne température.

Blaise qui les avait entendu parler ne fut pas surprit en voyant le brun mais il jeta un petit regard inquiet vers Ron qui répondit en faisant une grimace qui voulait dire « qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

Le Serpentard donna une accolade au brun qui s'assit, puis il rajouta un couvert.

Harry le regardant faire le nombre d'assiettes le surprit et il fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux sur le rouquin qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Vous avez du monde ? demanda t-il.

« Euh…oui….

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard vert de son ami se fixer brusquement sur la porte et s'écarquiller jusqu'à devenir presque aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

« Draco ! murmura t-il d'une voix blanche en se levant lentement, il semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux, c'était comme un rêve.

Le blond lui s'avança tranquillement dans la pièce sans aucune réaction visible, pas un seul muscle de son visage ne bougea et son regard gris resta totalement indifférent en se posant sur lui.

« Potter ! fit-il froidement en guise de salut.

« Draco ! répéta le brun, il ne voyait que lui et ne s'était pas aperçut de la présence de Lee derrière le blond et qui l'observait.

« Je t'ai tellement cherché ! voulut dire Harry mais il n'en eut pas le temps, Draco s'était tourné vers l'asiatique dont il entoura les épaules d'un bras pour le faire avancer.

« Je te présente Lee…mon époux.

Le plafond se serait effondré sur le brun que cela ne lui aurait pas fait plus d'effet, il eut l'impression que tout s'écroulait soudain autour de lui et dans le silence profond qui suivit ils entendirent clairement les rafales de vent à l'extérieur.

« Ton époux ? répéta t-il comme si la signification du mot lui était totalement étrangère, tout lui tombait dessus d'un coup et paraissait surréaliste.

« Oui, nous sommes mariés depuis deux semaines ! précisa Draco qui perçut nettement le malaise d'Harry.

Sachant que le brun allait venir il avait eut le temps de se faire à l'idée de le revoir mais il l'observa attentivement, se rappelant combien il l'avait aimé, puis combien il s'était sentit trahit, combien il avait été anéantit, la souffrance intolérable qui avait suivit durant des mois, le souvenir des moments où ils avaient fait l'amour, moments merveilleux qui l'avaient pourchassé toutes les nuits, même encore maintenant il lui arrivait d'en rêver.

Il y avait crû lui à leur amour, tellement fort qu'il ne s'en était jamais complètement remit, il était resté seul très longtemps, repoussant tous ceux qui tentait de se rapprocher de lui.

Jusqu'à Lee.

Il se demanda pourquoi Harry avait l'air si remué par la nouvelle de son mariage puis se reprit intérieurement, après tout il n'en avait rien à faire, il n'allait pas se laisser avoir une seconde fois par Potter.

Il était parvenu à se reconstruire il n'allait pas tout détruire une nouvelle fois pour lui, il n'en valait pas la peine.

**&&&&.**

Tout le monde semblant statufié, Draco se secoua et fit asseoir Lee auprès duquel il s'installa.

« Et si on mangeait? Dit-il en ignorant le regard fixe d'Harry posé sur lui.

Ce dernier dont la surprise était totale fut incapable de se mettre à table et de faire comme si de rien n'était, il quitta brusquement la cuisine d'un pas raide et se rendit au salon.

Là il s'arrêta devant la cheminée et le regard rivé sur les flammes le même mot défila sans cesse dans sa tête.

Époux.

Ça lui semblait tellement absurde qu'il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une incompréhension totale.

Draco marié?

Puis lentement son cerveau se remit à fonctionner et le mot prit tout son sens, Draco appartenait à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui.

Il recula lentement jusqu'à heurter le canapé avec ses mollets et s'y laissa tomber.

Draco avait refait sa vie, loin de lui, mais après tout quoi de plus normal?

Il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, la façon dont il avait agit avait été horrible, il l'avait abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin de son soutien.

Coudes sur les genoux il se prit la tête entre les mains.

A l'époque il s'était laissé manipulé par tous ceux du ministère qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil son début de liaison, le Sauveur avec un ex mangemort? c'était pour eux inconcevable, qu'il ait changé de camp ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte, la réputation de Draco et surtout celle de sa famille était faîte et cela suffisait, il était marqué encore une fois.

Il lui avaient tellement bourré le crâne d'une façon toute insidieuse qu'il s'était mit à douter de ses sentiments envers le blond.

Le jour du procès ils l'avaient envoyé au loin sous prétexte que sa présence était absolument indispensable à une grande réunion des dirigeants de plusieurs pays tout en insistant sur le fait que se montrer au tribunal leur porterait tort à tous les deux, mais ils lui avaient promit que tout se passerait bien.

Lui il les avait bêtement crû ou plutôt, doutant de tout et surtout de lui-même, il avait bien voulut les croire.

Quand il était revenu tout était finit et Draco avait disparut.

Il avait bien fait un scandale au ministère mais on lui avait répondu que comme promit tout c'était bien passé puisque Draco Malfoy n'était pas à Azkaban mais libre comme l'air.

Quoi répondre à ça?

Et puis il s'était tu surtout parce qu'il devait reconnaître que lui aussi avait des torts, pendant un moment il avait prit la grosse tête et n'était plus sûr de rien, il venait de tuer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, on le fêtait comme le héros du siècle, on l'encensait, le réclamait partout, qui n'aurait pas un peu perdu le sens des réalités?

En plus tout le monde s'était ligué pour l'entraîner dans une véritable farandole d'obligations, de représentations, ne lui laissant pas une minute de répit et lui faisant oublier Draco qui était sortit de ses préoccupations, jusqu'à ce que lentement son absence ne se fasse cruellement sentir.

Il avait commencé à reprendre pied dans la réalité, à ressentir un vide, sa célébrité avait commencée à lui peser et quand il était totalement retombé sur terre tous ses sentiments bien réels pour le blond étaient revenus à la surface.

Mais Draco était déjà partit depuis plus de trois mois.

A ce moment-là il avait vraiment comprit que le plus important dans sa vie c'était lui et qu'il s'était laissé avoir.

Dés cet instant il s'était lui aussi éloigné du monde sorcier, dont il ne supportait plus l'hypocrisie, en se lançant à sa recherche mais sans succès, chaque fois qu'il trouvait une piste il arrivait trop tard.

Il avait toujours un temps de retard.

**&&&&.**

« Vous connaissez Draco depuis longtemps? Il m'avait parlé de Blaise et Ron mais jamais de vous.

La voix au léger accent étranger fit sursauter Harry qui releva la tête et croisa le regard noir et complètement énigmatique de l'asiatique.

Ce dernier était debout devant la cheminée à laquelle il tournait le dos, bras croisés il l'observait.

Le brun se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là, totalement perdu dans ses souvenirs il ne l'avait absolument pas entendu venir.

« Oui! Répondit-il...très longtemps.

Les yeux de Lee se plissèrent jusqu'à ne plus être que deux fentes et semblèrent vouloir transpercer Harry qui ne baissa pas les siens.

« Vous devriez oublier le passé et passer à autre chose.

Le ton dur de l'asiatique fit frémir le brun de colère.

« Qu'est ce que vous connaissez de notre passé? Riposta t-il, cinglant.

Lee eut un léger sourire dédaigneux.

« Rien...mais à vous regarder je le devine aisément.

« Ça, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup! Rétorqua Harry en se levant pour le toiser durement, il haïssait cet homme-là...vous n'avez certainement aucune idée de ce que nous avons vécus.

L'asiatique ne parut pas perturbé par son regard vert étincelant et continua de sourire.

« C'est vrai mais d'après ce que j'ai pu constater vous avez l'air de l'aimer et lui non, alors vous devriez oublier! Fit-il calmement et avec assurance.

Son air si sûr de lui augmenta la colère du brun qui allait répliquer vertement quand son regard tomba sur la main où brillait l'alliance et là subitement la colère le quitta pour faire place à l'abattement.

Cet homme avait toutes les raisons d'être sûr de lui, il avait tous les droits sur Draco, lui n'avait rien, même pas celui de se mettre en colère.

De quel droit d'ailleurs aurait-il pu?

Qu'avait-il fait pour gagner ce droit?...rien.

Il baissa la tête en silence, vaincu, et ne réagit même pas quand il entendit la voix de Draco venant de derrière lui, et il ne se retourna même pas, il n'osa pas lui faire face.

« Lee tu viens? Fit le blond du pas de la porte...je vais me coucher.

« J'arrive mon amour! Répondit l'asiatique qui se dirigea vers son mari sans même un dernier regard pour le brun près duquel il passa.

Une fois seul Harry se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt si ça vous dit!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**&&&&.**

« Harry tout va bien ? demanda Ron en entrant dans la pièce et en venant s'asseoir près de son ami après le départ de Lee.

« J'ai tellement souhaité le revoir durant toutes ces années, j'espérais si fort pouvoir me faire pardonner et tout recommencer ! murmura le brun sans répondre à la question, il était trop perdu pour ça...aujourd'hui il est là...il est enfin là mais il est marié et je crois que je ferais mieux de repartir.

Le rouquin se tu, l'air désolé, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux un long moment, écoutant le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée.

« Non ! fit brusquement Harry d'un air soudain déterminé et parlant tout seul….je ne peux pas partir, en tout cas pas comme ça, il faut au moins que je lui explique ce qui c'est passé, même si c'est inutile maintenant…il le faut...…ils sont là pour longtemps ?

« Je ne sais pas, Draco ne nous a pas dit grand-chose ! répondit Ron sans trop comment savoir réagir…je crois qu'ils n'ont encore aucune idée de l'endroit où ils vont s'installer, ils ont vaguement parlé de prendre un appartement, peut être à Londres, Draco devrait se rendre au ministère tout comme Blaise et moi pour reprendre sa baguette mais tout comme nous j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas pressé de se retrouver devant eux, il a l'air de s'être très bien adapté au monde Moldu...mais tu sais en fait ils n'ont rien dit de bien précis sur leurs projets d'avenir.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra, « Ils » ce mot faisait mal à entendre et lui écorchait les oreilles, ce « Ils » aurait dû être eux deux.

Cela aurait dû être un « Nous »

Son regard vert s'embua, il n'y avait plus d'espoir que cela le soit un jour et cette idée créait en lui un vide qui lui donnait le vertige, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner en arrière et ne pas agir comme l'imbécile qu'il avait été.

« J'aimerais au moins qu'il sache à quel point je regrette, qu'il sache que je l'ai aimé et que je l'aimerais toujours ! dit-il à mi-voix…je sais que ça n'a sûrement plus d'importance pour lui, mais ça en a pour moi.

Ron, très peiné pour son ami et qui l'écoutait sans dire un mot, posa une main sur la sienne.

« Ta chambre est prête ! lui dit-il avec affection…..avec toutes tes affaires.

C'était sa façon à lui de le soutenir, de lui dire qu'il était ici chez lui, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

**&&&&.**

Bien au chaud dans leur lit l'asiatique était à demi allongé sur Draco et le menton posé sur sa poitrine il l'observait avec attention

Le blond qui s'aperçut de son examen lui sourit et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? fit Lee.

« De quoi donc ? s'étonna Draco.

« De ce Potter qui vient d'arriver, vous avez été amant si j'ai bien compris, tu veux m'en parler ?

Le blond perdit son sourire, il n'avait aucune envie de ressasser le passé, c'était toujours douloureux quand il le faisait et il préférait oublier.

« Il n'y a rien à en dire ! répondit-il.

« Il n'a pas compté pour toi ?

« Si ! admit honnêtement Draco qui soupira…énormément…mais c'était dans une autre vie.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a l'air de penser lui.

« Quelle importance ce qu'il pense? Murmura le blond, il ne voulait même pas essayer de songer à ce que Harry pouvait penser, la souffrance il avait assez donné merci bien, il ne voulait plus rien savoir du passé et pour cela il caressa doucement les cheveux bruns de son mari et sourit de nouveau en pensant qu'il avait le moyen de faire taire son époux, pour cela il posa sa main sur sa tête et le poussa vers le bas.

Lee obtempéra et se glissa sous les couvertures sans rechigner.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin en arrivant dans la cuisine Harry trouva Ron et Blaise plongé en pleine discussion.

« Il faut pourtant bien réparer! Disait le rouquin...le vent à cessé et la pluie ne va pas tarder.

Il connaissait les changements climatique du coin sur le bout des doigts.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Demanda curieusement le brun en s'asseyant à la table où un copieux petit déjeuner était prêt.

« Pendant la nuit le vent a emporté des tuiles! Expliqua Blaise.

« Vous n'avez qu'à faire venir un couvreur puisque vous ne faîtes toujours pas de magie! Fit Harry, lui-même quand il venait ici n'amenait jamais sa baguette, il en avait prit l'habitude suite à l'interdiction faite au couple, Ron étant avec le Serpentard qui grâce à lui leur échappait, le tribunal avait décrété que dans ces conditions lui aussi ne pourrait pas utilisé de magie si il restait à ses côtés, ce qui n'avait pas découragé le rouquin, il préférait l'amour à la magie.

L'interdiction était bientôt terminée mais le couple n'avait toujours pas l'intention de retourner au ministère pour récupérer leurs baguettes et recevoir leurs autorisations, ils s'en passaient très bien depuis le temps et puis le monde sorcier les ayant rejeté ils faisaient de même.

« On aura plus vite fait de le faire nous-même que d'attendre la venue du couvreur! Objecta Blaise.

Cela fit sourire Harry, contre toute attente le Serpentard s'était avéré très doué dans les travaux manuels et presque toutes les améliorations faîtes dans la maison Ron et lui les avaient faites seuls, ils y prenaient d'ailleurs beaucoup de plaisir, c'était leur chez-eux et ils en étaient fiers.

Mais la bâtisse étant très grande il leur restait pas mal de choses à faire.

« Vous savez comment vous y prendre?

« On trouvera bien! Fit Ron très confiant dans leurs capacités.

**&&&&.**

Le petit déjeuner terminé, qu'ils laissèrent sur la table pour Lee et Draco, ils montèrent tous les trois sous les combles situés deux étages plus haut.

Là contre un mur il y avait une énorme pile de tuiles toutes neuves et Harry pensa que refaire la toiture devait être en prévision depuis longtemps.

Blaise prit un escabeau et le plaça sous la lucarne qui s'ouvrait sur le toit en pente.

« J'y vais! Décréta t-il...tu me passeras les tuiles.

« Non, c'est moi qui y vais! Protesta Ron...c'est dangereux, avec le froid ça risque de glisser.

« Justement! Rétorqua le Serpentard.

« Quoi justement! S'exclama le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils...depuis quand tu aimes prendre des risques toi?

« Depuis que je t'aime toi! Rétorqua Blaise qui mit un pied sur l'escabeau.

Le voyant faire Ron le lui retira immédiatement en le tirant vers lui d'un air buté.

« Mais arrêtes, rends moi ça!

« Pas question en plus tu sais même pas comment on fait.

« Toi non plus!

Harry les regarda faire en souriant et en secouant la tête, ils étaient amusants tous les deux à avoir peur l'un pour l'autre mais il se dit qu'à cette allure là ils y seraient encore demain.

Il allait se proposer pour couper court à leur chamaillerie quand une voix haute et claire les stoppa tous.

« Je vais y aller!

Harry se retourna tout comme Ron et Blaise et ils aperçurent Draco et Lee qui s'avança rapidement et prit l'escabeau des mains du rouquin.

« Mais...voulut protester ce dernier.

« Laisses le faire ! Le coupa Draco...il sait tout faire dans une maison et il est aussi agile qu'un chat.

Effectivement l'asiatique était déjà passé souplement par l'ouverture et avait disparut sur le toit.

Blaise grimpa sur l'escabeau pour passer la tête à l'extérieur et lui tendre les tuiles que Ron allait chercher contre le mur.

Ils avaient du travail pour toute la matinée.

**&&&&.**

Draco étant resté à l'entrée de la pièce, Harry s'approcha de lui et avec une certaine appréhension lui fit face.

C'était difficile de le regarder droit dans les yeux, ils étaient proche et pourtant si loin l'un de l'autre, plus éloignés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été et à y penser il en aurait pleuré.

« Draco je voudrais te parler! Dit-il doucement.

« Quoi que tu ais à me dire Potter je ne veux pas l'entendre! Répliqua le blond d'un ton froid.

« S'il te plait, je voudrais t'expliquer ce qui c'est passé! Insista le brun, une prière dans les yeux.

« Ce qui c'est passé? Répéta Draco qui eut un petit rire amer et railleur tout en le toisant d'un regard glacial...j'y étais et toi tu n'étais pas là, y'à pas plus simple à comprendre, mais je suppose que tu vas certainement me dire que tu as une très bonne excuse à me fournir n'est-ce pas? Là je t'arrête tout de suite ça ne m'intéresse pas, ça ne m'intéresse plus du tout.

Puis il tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

« Non je n'ai pas d'excuse mais je t'aimais Draco! S'écria le brun...et je t'aimerais toujours.

Le blond s'immobilisa trois secondes puis continua son chemin sans se retourner, descendant à la cuisine où il se mit à râler intérieurement, mâchoires serrées.

Comment osait-il lui dire qu'il l'aimait? Que croyait -il ce Potter de malheur?

Il pouvait se le garder son soi-disant amour, il y avait crû une fois et il avait pu constater ce que ça donnait.

Son amour il ne valait pas un clou.

N'ayant pas d'appétit il ne prit qu'une tasse de café et se rendit au salon.

**&&&&.**

Tête basse Harry soupira, il fallait qu'il puisse s'expliquer, pas se justifier non, mais juste expliquer ce qui c'était passé avec tout ses torts, peut être qu'enfin il se sentirait mieux.

Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de souffrir de l'avoir perdu mais il se sentirait moins minable et il pourrait partir.

Fort de sa décision il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, il passa par la cuisine où il ne vit pas le blond puis se dirigea vers le salon, Draco était là, assit sur le canapé il buvait une tasse de café.

Harry s'avança vivement et debout devant lui il se mit à déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans reprendre son souffle et avant que le blond ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Ce dernier l'écouta donc jusqu'au bout mais le brun eut la nette impression que tout ce qu'il disait glissait sur lui sans l'atteindre.

« Voilà tu sais tout! Termina t-il avec la sensation d'avoir parlé à un mur...j'ai agit comme un connard, j'ai été lâche c'est vrai, mais je t'aimais Draco, vraiment, et je t'aime toujours.

« Je te remercie Potter, je dormirais sûrement mieux ce soir en le sachant! Ironisa froidement Draco dont les doigts se crispèrent sur la tasse, il retenait difficilement l'envie de la lui jeter à la figure, il avait tellement envie de lui faire mal qu'il en tremblait intérieurement et se le reprocha, il ne devait pas perdre son calme face à lui, il ne représentait plus rien du tout à ses yeux, il n'était rien.

« Je me fout de tes excuses Potter! Reprit Draco à voix haute et avec tout le dédain qu'il pouvait...tu es un connard et un lâche je suis bien d'accord avec toi là-dessus alors maintenant que tout est dit sors d'ici et laisse-moi tranquille.

Harry sentit le désespoir et la colère l'envahir, c'était difficile pour tous les deux c'est sûr mais pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça?

Comme si rien n'avait compté entre eux.

Il ne lui demandait même pas de lui pardonner mais juste d'essayer de le comprendre. Incapable de se contenir il se jeta sur lui pour le secouer, le sortir de ce mur d'indifférence si blessant.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

Heureusement pour Draco que sa tasse de café était vide car sous le choc elle s'échappa de sa main et roula sur le sol sans se casser.

Abasourdis et sans réaction tellement la surprise était grande, il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé avec au-dessus de lui un Harry aux yeux furieux.

« Arrêtes d'être comme ça ! gronda ce dernier d'une voix pleine d'émotion…tu es si froid…si….je voudrais tellement...

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, d'une main il agrippa le blond par les cheveux et plaqua durement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Draco ne pu lui refuser le baiser qui fut violent et il dû finalement mordre la langue du brun pour que ce dernier le relâche en se redressant brusquement une main sur les lèvres et une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

« Tu sembles oublier que je suis marié Potter ! dit sèchement Draco en se redressant lui aussi tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, ils étaient plus longs qu'il y a cinq ans et les mèches lui retombaient facilement dans les yeux, il avait reprit son impassibilité, comme si rien venait de se passer, et son regard gris était dénué de toute expression.

« Non, ça je ne risque pas de l'oublier ! répondit Harry qui avait envie de se mettre à pleurer comme un gosse et avait du mal à contenir les larmes qui menaçaient…je…je voulais juste que tu saches, maintenant que c'est fait je vais repartir pour Londres, je t'aime Draco mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'ennuierais plus.

Ils se fixèrent en silence un long moment.

« Excuses moi si je ne te souhaite pas tout le bonheur du monde dans ton couple ! murmura le brun…..ce serait trop m'en demander.

« Je ne te le demanderais donc pas ! fit doucement Draco qui pour la première fois sembla un peu touché par le chagrin qui émanait d'Harry…adieu Potter.

Avec l'impression d'être en train de couler dans un puis sans fond le brun sortit du salon et monta dans sa chambre au premier étage.

**&&&&.**

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Harry et Draco ? souffla Blaise en se penchant vers Ron qui lui tendait une tuile.

« Je sais pas trop ! répondit le rouquin sur le même ton…..mais je crois qu'Harry lui a dit qu'il l'aimait.

« Oulala ! fit le Serpentard…..et le mari qui est sur le toit en train de réparer les tuiles.

Ron pouffa de rire et Blaise se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil sur Lee qui travaillait tranquillement non loin de là sans se douter de rien, rassuré il se baissa de nouveau.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit Draco ?

« Je crois qu'il n'a rien répondu ! fit le rouquin avec une petite moue d'ignorance…je l'ai vu partir et Harry l'a suivit juste après, j'en sais pas plus.

« Donnes moi plusieurs tuiles et va voir ce qui se passe.

« D'accord ! répondit Ron en entrain, il était tout aussi curieux que son compagnon.

Il lui passa ce qu'il lui avait demandé et sortit des combles.

Il arriva au premier étage et s'arrêta net quand il aperçut Harry qui entrait dans sa chambre suivit à quelques pas par Draco qu'il ne semblait pas avoir entendu.

Il vit le blond entrer à son tour dans la chambre et la porte se refermer.

Ron s'avança à pas de loup et écouta quelques minutes l'oreille collée au battant.

« Oulala! Pensa t-il lui aussi avant de remonter rapidement.

**&&&&.**

Harry allait refermer sa porte quand elle fut brusquement repoussée et surprit il recula pour fixer d'un air ahuri Draco qui venait d'entrer et qui s'approcha de lui.

Ce dernier sans dire un mot saisit sans douceur son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec sauvagerie, sauvagerie à laquelle le brun répondit immédiatement en poussant un soupir et en lui passant les bras autour du cou pour se plaquer contre lui.

Tous les sens enfiévrés ils reculèrent vers le lit sans se lâcher et s'y écroulèrent.

« Draco…Draco ! murmurait sans cesse Harry pendant qu'ils se déshabillaient fébrilement.

Ce dernier se mit à dévorer son torse de baisers descendant lentement de plus en bas tandis que le brun glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux en gémissant.

Les caresses de son amour qu'il pensait ne plus jamais connaître le rendait fou, il gémissait sans retenue et laissa s'exprimer le plaisir qu'il ressentait, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que ce corps contre le sien, cette bouche et ces mains sur sa peau.

Personne d'autre au monde n'était capable de lui faire perdre la tête à ce point, il n'y avait que lui, il n'y aurait toujours que lui.

Le blond le fit brusquement se tourner à plat ventre puis s'allongea sur lui tout en frottant sa virilité contre ses fesses musclées tandis que sa bouche venait frôler son oreille, lui déclenchant de long frissons de plaisir.

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes! Souffla Draco...dis le, répètes le, crie le...hurle le...je veux t'entendre Potter...dis-le

« Je t'aime...Draco...je t'aime, je t'aime tant! Se mit à psalmodier Harry, entrecoupant ses mots de gémissements, puis de cris quand le blond le pénétra d'une poussée.

Sous ses assauts vigoureux l'orgasme les envahit rapidement et ils étouffèrent leurs cris dans un baiser.

**&&&&.**

« Ils sont tous les deux dans la chambre? Répéta Blaise après que Ron lui ai raconté ce qu'il avait vu et surtout entendu.

Le rouquin opina d'un mouvement de tête.

« J'espère que le vent a arraché suffisamment de tuiles pour occuper le mari! Fit le Serpentard avec un sourire malicieux...mais je me demande comment tout ça va tourner! Rajouta t-il plus sérieusement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui moi aussi!

**&&&&.**

Couché sous Draco toujours affalé sur lui, Harry ne bougeait pas, il n'osait pas parler non plus, il attendait et son cœur battait si fort.

Il sentit le blond se redresser en s'écartant de lui et il se retourna pour le regarder se lever.

Debout et sans un mot Draco se rhabilla et quand il fut prêt son regard se fixa enfin sur le sien.

« Ne t'imagines rien, je suis marié et le resterais ! Dit le blond, ses yeux gris légèrement plissés rivés aux siens il observait attentivement le brun qui se releva pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Demanda ce dernier ne sachant trop comment prendre sa phrase...tu veux dire que c'était ta façon de me dire adieu ou alors...

Il se tu et ils continuèrent à se fixer.

« Ou alors! Reprit lentement Harry au bout de quelques secondes...tu me propose une place dans ta vie...la place de l'amant c'est ça?

Un léger sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Non, tu n'as plus aucune place dans ma vie, c'était juste une sorte d'adieu...

Laissant sa phrase en suspend il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte où il s'arrêta.

« En réalité moi aussi je voulais que tu saches Potter! Dit-il à voix basse et sans se retourner...que tu saches l'effet que ça fait quand celui à qui tu as crié ton amour peu avant te laisse lâchement tomber au moment où tu as besoin de lui.

Sans attendre de réponse il sortit, laissant un Harry totalement anéantit qui se laissa aller en arrière et se mit à pleurer silencieusement, les yeux scotchés au plafond peint en blanc.

**&&&&.**

Draco lui se rendit dans sa chambre qui se trouvait au même étage mais à l'autre bout du couloir.

Là il prit une douche rapide et se changea avant de redescendre au salon et de se placer devant la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur, il s'aperçut que le ciel était très sombre et que des gouttes commençaient à tomber.

Il soupira en évitant de trop penser à ce qui venait de se passer, il s'était bien douté en venant dans l'hôtel de ses amis qu'il risquait d'y rencontrer le brun, il s'y était mentalement préparé, tout était mort entre eux et il se montrerait froid et indifférent face à lui point final.

Mais il devait reconnaître que malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions tout n'avait pas été aussi simple en le revoyant, en croisant de nouveau son regard vert, regard qui n'avait jamais totalement cessé de le hanter, beaucoup trop de sentiments étaient remontés à la surface dont surtout la colère et la rancune, et que tout avait un peu, et même beaucoup dérapé aujourd'hui, mais il n'avait absolument rien prémédité de ce qui venait d'arriver, Hary avait eut des réactions auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas et qui les avaient entrainés un peu trop loin, mais finalement il ne regrettait rien.

Potter devait ressentir maintenant ce que lui-même avait ressentit à cette époque, mais cette idée ne lui apportait à vrai dire aucun plaisir particulier, il ne ressentait pas plus de soulagement.

Et puis le brun lui criait son amour avec tant de conviction que c'était déstabilisant, mais que ce soit vrai ou pas de toute manière il ne le croyait pas, il ne le pouvait pas parce qu'il en était incapable, il y avait trop de peur et de rancœur en lui.

Il se retourna en entendant des pas furtifs et sourit en voyant Lee qui vint vers lui de sa démarche souple et se réfugia dans ses bras en passant les siens autour de sa taille.

« Encore en train de rêver? Lui demanda l'asiatique en posant son front sur son épaule.

« Et toi! Fit Draco sans répondre à sa question...tu as pu tout finir avant la pluie?

« Oui, juste à temps.

Le blond le serra contre lui et posa doucement sa joue sur ses cheveux d'un noir si profond que les siens paraissaient blancs en rapport, la présence de Lee avait toujours un effet apaisant sur lui et il cessa de penser au brun, comme il l'avait dit à ce dernier il ne faisait plus partie de sa vie et il se devait de l'oublier, étroitement enlacés et silencieux ils regardèrent la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort et tambourinait contre la vitre.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise qui allaient entrer à leur tour dans le salon s'arrêtèrent et, dans un bel ensemble, firent un brusque demi-tour en les voyant, préférant se rendre à la cuisine, d'ailleurs il était l'heure de préparer le repas.

Dés qu'ils y furent le rouquin se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Ils ont l'air amoureux les deux mariés!soupira t-il...pauvre Harry.

Son cœur se serrait en songeant au brun et Blaise vint s'asseoir à cheval sur ses genoux.

« Écoutes mon cœur! Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux...on voit tout, on entend tout...

« Mais on dit rien! Termina Ron en souriant.

« Je crois que c'est préférable! Fit le Serpentard en lui relevant le visage...c'est le genre de situation dans laquelle il vaut mieux ne pas intervenir, ça pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien.

« D'accord! Approuva le rouquin qui comprenait qu'il avait raison, qu'auraient-ils pu faire d'ailleurs?...dis t'as pas un mari caché dans un coin au moins? Plaisanta t-il pour secouer la tristesse qui l'avait envahit.

« Bah non! Répondit Blaise tout aussi taquin...faut dire que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller en Asie moi, alors j'ai juste choisit un amant anglais aux cheveux roux qui est toujours là lorsque j'en ai besoin.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ron et avec une tendresse qui fit fondre ce dernier il rajouta doucement sa bouche contre la sienne:

« Et c'est un choix que je ne regrette pas parce qu'il est merveilleux et que j'en suis fou amoureux.

Il y avait tant d'amour et de conviction dans sa voix que le rouquin ému ferma fort les yeux sous son baiser tout en nouant les bras autour de son cou et en poussant un léger soupir de plaisir.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**&&&&.**

Quand ses larmes furent taries Harry se redressa et se rendit d'un pas lourd dans la petite salle de bain contiguë à la chambre.

Il n'en voulait même pas à Draco parce qu'il pensait mériter tout ça, mais il savait qu'il devait partir d'ici le plus vite possible, après ce qu'il venait de se passer il se sentait incapable de se retrouver face au blond et surtout face à Lee, devant ce dernier c'était comme une culpabilité en plus qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Il se revêtit d'un jeans noir, d'un pull épais noir aussi, en se disant que c'était une couleur tout à fait en harmonie avec son humeur du moment, et sortit de sa chambre.

Il descendit à la cuisine le cœur battant, vu l'heure qu'il était il pensait que Ron et Blaise devaient s'y trouver pour préparer le repas et il s'approcha donc à pas de loup, espérant que Draco et son époux ne s'y trouveraient pas eux aussi.

Il fut soulagé en ne voyant que ses amis, qui l'un assit sur les genoux de l'autre, échangeaient un baiser et il entra.

Le couple se sépara en l'entendant et tous les deux tournèrent la tête vers lui.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger! Leur dit-il...mais pourriez-vous m'appelez un taxi?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul téléphone dans la maison qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir d'accueil dans le hall d'entrée.

Il n'était pas de première jeunesse en plus mais les deux tourtereaux n'avait pas encore songé à le moderniser et Harry s'était souvent demandé si ils comptaient le faire un jour, mais en fait il avait très bien comprit qu'ils aimaient le côté vieillot de leur maison qui lui donnait un charme vraiment particulier et attachant, ce qui d'ailleurs attirait beaucoup de touristes lors de la belle saison.

« Euh...je suis désolé mais ça va pas être possible Harry! Répondit Ron qui se redressa sur sa chaise tandis que Blaise se relevait...le téléphone est coupé.

Le brun poussa un profond soupir de déception.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter! Se dit-il...toutes les années à la même période c'est le même scénario.

Ron et Blaise se jetèrent un regard intrigué devant son air abattu.

« Tu es si pressé que ça de partir? Demanda le Serpentard.

« Oui! Murmura le brun tête baissée.

Puis il la releva.

« Quand est ce que vous allez acheter une voiture? Fit-il soudain avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix...à vivre comme les Moldus faîtes le jusqu'au bout.

« On nous livre tout à domicile alors on en a guère besoin! Répliqua Blaise qui se mit à rire...et puis faudrait déjà qu'on sache la conduire!

« Et en cas d'urgence alors? Riposta Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, on en a jamais eut! Répondit à son tour le rouquin qui parut presque étonné, l'idée d'une urgence ne l'avait jamais effleurée et puis en dehors des deux mois de fermeture en hiver l'hôtel était toujours plein et des taxis, attirés par l'afflux de touristes, stationnaient presque à demeure devant la maison.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à y aller à pieds! Soupira Harry une nouvelle fois en songeant aux sept kilomètres qui le séparaient de la ville.

Il ne pourrait même pas faire de stop, il n'y avait aucun grand axe routier, seule une petite route reliait l'hôtel à la ville et bien entendu en cette saison elle serait déserte puisque personne ne venait jusqu'ici.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre Potter! Fit dans son dos la voix légèrement traînante de Draco...il tombe des trombes d'eau.

Harry s'immobilisa et son cœur manqua un battement.

Ses yeux verts s'accrochèrent à ceux azur de son ami, assit devant lui, comme à une bouée, il ne pouvait pas se retourner, non il ne pouvait pas regarder les deux époux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester comme ça éternellement, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas plus personne ne parlait et le silence devenait gênant.

Il baissa la tête en déglutissant, fit un brusque demi tour et sortit rapidement de la cuisine en passant devant le couple les yeux rivés au sol.

Son cœur tapant comme un sourd dans sa poitrine et avec une sensation d'étouffement il se réfugia dans la petite bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le hall à côté du bureau d'accueil.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa au battant.

« Ça va pas être possible là! Se dit-il...non pas possible.

Il ne pouvait plus se retrouver en présence du couple, il se sentait trop mal, trop coupable, trop stupide, trop amoureux, trop tout.

**&&&&.**

La tête rejetée en arrière il resta là un long moment puis frissonnant il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil sur la cheminée éteinte.

Il aimait beaucoup cette pièce qui devenait très douillette quand le feu brûlait, sur tous les murs il y avait des étagères remplies de vieux livres et d'autres plus récents, le sol était recouvert de grands tapis moelleux et deux fauteuils confortables se faisaient face séparés par une table ronde sur laquelle trônait une lampe, c'était le coin lecture.

Coin que Ron n'utilisait jamais mais qui était apprécié des touristes qui séjournaient ici.

Il s'avança vers la cheminée et s'accroupit pour y allumer un feu, ce qui lui permit de se détendre un peu.

Peu après des flammes crépitantes à la chaleur bienfaisantes s'élevèrent et il se releva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer, et en effet il pu constater qu'il pleuvait à torrent, un véritable rideau d'eau noyait tout le paysage.

Il posa son front sur la vitre glacée et soupira, inutile de songer à mettre un pied dehors avec un temps pareil, encore moins pour faire sept kilomètres.

Il retourna vers la cheminée dans laquelle il entassa encore un peu de bois puis alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuil, là il ferma les yeux tentant de ne penser à rien.

Lentement le sommeil le gagna.

**&&&&.**

Il les rouvrit, sans savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé, avec la sensation d'être observé et il sursauta en croisant les yeux noirs et sans expression de l'asiatique assit tranquillement dans le fauteuil face à lui.

« Vous devez avoir faim non? fit ce dernier d'un ton très posé en le voyant réveillé.

« Hein? Répondit Harry un peu éberlué, il se redressa brusquement sur le fauteuil au fond duquel il était avachi et aperçut un plateau posé sur la table ronde qu'il fixa un instant.

Puis son regard remonta sur l'asiatique et il fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il faisait ça.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez? Grogna t-il d'un ton peu amène, être réveillé par le mari de celui qu'il aimait n'avait pas de quoi le mettre de bonne humeur sans compter la gêne qu'il ressentait.

« Que vous me racontiez votre histoire s'il vous plait! Dit simplement Lee.

« Mon histoire?...quelle histoire? S'exclama Harry qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Rassurez-vous, je ne veux pas entendre le récit de toute votre vie! Fit l'asiatique en réprimant un sourire que le brun jugea désagréable...votre vie ne m'intéresse pas, je veux juste connaître le passage qui concerne mon époux.

Le mot époux énerva Harry.

« Eh bien figurez-vous que le passage Draco concerne une bonne partie de ma vie! Rétorqua t-il agressivement...et même si au départ je m'en serais bien passé, il en a fait partie durant des années, nous étions des gosses à notre première rencontre.

Lee resta insensible à la colère à peine contenue du brun, il continua à l'observer du même regard calme et énigmatique en se caressant lentement la lèvre inférieure du bout des doigts.

« Si longtemps? Fit-il avec intérêt.

« Oui, si longtemps! Mima Harry qui eut ensuite un rictus satisfait et rajouta...vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce que nous avons partagé, de tous les souvenirs que nous avons en commun, vous ne pourrez jamais lui faire oublier tout ça.

« Du moins vous l'espérez! Rétorqua tranquillement Lee tout en haussant un sourcil légèrement amusé...mais qui vous dit que j'ai l'intention d'essayer de lui faire oublier? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi le ferais-je? Vous faites partie de son passé et ça ne me gêne pas.

Furibond, malgré que le jeune homme face à lui n'ai absolument rien d'agressif, Harry haussa les épaules sans répondre pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la colère qui bouillait en lui, il haïssait cet homme au calme si horripilant et lui aurait volontiers écraser son poing sur la figure, la jalousie le ravageait, mais il refusa de se laisser aller à cette colère, si il attaquait Lee qui n'avait fait que lui amener un plateau et ne l'avait provoqué en rien, lui demander poliment de lui raconter ce qui c'était passé n'étant pas ce qu'on peut appeler une provocation, il en paraîtrait pitoyable aux yeux de Draco et même à ceux de ses amis.

Il se mit donc à respirer lentement et profondément pour se calmer et un long silence régna avant qu'il se lève pour remettre du bois dans la cheminée et revienne s'asseoir.

« Racontez moi ce qui c'est passé il y a cinq ans je vous prie! Reprit l'asiatique toujours aussi poliment.

« Vous n'avez qu'à le demander à votre...le brun eut l'impression que le mot allait lui arracher la gorge et se corrigea...à Draco.

« **Mon** **époux**! Appuya volontairement Lee sans sourire...ne m'en parlera pas et je veux savoir.

« C'est pas mon problème! Rétorqua Harry aigrement.

« Si ça l'est puisque vous faites partie de l'histoire qui m'intéresse! Répliqua tranquillement et très logiquement l'asiatique qui semblait fermement décidé à rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il sache...et ne vous inquiétez pas je suis au courant pour le monde magique, je sais aussi qu'il est passé devant un tribunal et c'est là qu'il c'est passé quelque chose dont il ne veut pas parler, et qui vous concerne.

« Pfffffffff! souffla Harry qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de cette discussion qui ne menait à rien, il voulait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il le laisse enfin seul et il se dit que finalement lui raconter ne changerait de toute façon pas grand chose...si vous y tenez.

« Absolument! Opina l'asiatique.

« Nous étions amant et il m'aimait et moi je l'ai lâchement abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin de mon soutien, ils étaient tous enragés contre lui, personne n'était à ses côtés et je n'ai même pas été capable d'être là pour le défendre, voilà! Résuma t-il rapidement avec une amertume qu'il ne pu cacher, puis son regard se porta sur les flammes qu'il fixa tout en reprenant...j'étais moi-même un peu perdu à ce moment-là, je croyais que tout ce passerait bien pour lui mais on m'a mentit, ce n'est pas une excuse je le sais bien, je ne savais plus très bien où j'en été et je n'ai en réalité pas lutté pour lui, je l'ai laissé seul contre eux tous... par la suite on m'a dit qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre devant eux, qu'il avait tout accepté sans dire un mot, qu'il s'était refermé sur lui-même, muré dans son silence et comme absent... j'ai trahit la confiance qu'il avait en moi alors qu'il a tant de difficulté à l'accorder, je lui ait fait beaucoup de mal et ça je le regretterais toute ma vie! termina t-il à mi-voix.

Lee ne posa pas d'autre question et se leva.

« Je vous remercie! Fit-il d'un ton uni et sur son visage lisse aucune expression ne se lisait, il aurait pu tout aussi bien lui dire « Je vais vous tuer » que ça aurait été pareil.

Harry qui avait levé la tête vers lui ne pu s'empêcher de songer que côté impassibilité Draco était battu à plate couture, niveau manque total d'expression cet asiatique battait haut la main tous les Serpentard les plus doués de sa connaissance, y comprit Rogue.

Il le suivit d'un regard jaloux tandis qu'il quittait la pièce de sa démarche souple, il l'enviait, oh ça oui.

Il l'enviait parce que là il allait sûrement rejoindre Draco dans les bras duquel il pourrait se blottir.

Lui il ne pouvait se blottir que dans son fauteuil, ce qu'il fit en remontant ses genoux qu'il entoura de ses bras.

« Pourvu que le pluie cesse rapidement! Soupira t-il.

**&&&&.**

**Pour toutes celles ou ceux qui me liront ce soir je vous souhaite une très bonne année et que tous vos vœux se réalisent. **

**Moustik si je te réponds, je vais essayer de la finir cette fic.**

**A bientôt si vous le voulez dans cette nouvelle année!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**&&&&.**

Draco était dans sa chambre allongé sur son lit et les mains croisées derrière sa nuque il regardait rêveusement la pluie tomber par la porte-fenêtre qui se trouvait face à lui.

Il ne fit pas un mouvement en entendant Lee entrer dans la pièce et il ne leva les yeux sur lui que quand ce dernier vint s'asseoir à cheval sur ses hanches et lui boucha ainsi la vue.

« Tel que je te connais tu as été voir Potter n'est ce pas ? lui demanda t-il…..tu es content, maintenant tu sais ce que tu voulais savoir ?

« Mmm ! fit l'asiatique en passant les mains sous son pull pour lui caresser doucement le torse…maintenant je voudrais que tu me raconte toi, qu'est ce que tu as ressentit à cette époque ?

Draco fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi Lee insistait autant à ce sujet, c'était du passé maintenant.

« Pourquoi est ce si important pour toi ? c'était il y a longtemps et on ne peut pas changer le passé alors je ne comprends pas ta curiosité.

« Parce que tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse ! répondit l'asiatique en s'allongeant sur lui….s'il te plait racontes moi, tu l'aimais n'est ce pas ? murmura t-il le nez au creux de son cou.

Draco ne disant rien il releva la tête pour le regarder et reprit.

« Au début je croyais que lui t'aimait et pas toi et que ça avait été pareil dans le passé, mais maintenant je sais que c'est faux…

Il se tu un instant dans l'attente d'une réaction mais le blond se contentant de le fixer sans rien dire il continua.

« Vous vous aimiez tous les deux et il t'a trahit…

« Correction ! l'interrompit Draco qui ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir….**je** l'aimais, je ne crois pas du tout que c'était réciproque pour lui vu comme il a agit.

Lee sourit et fit une petite moue sceptique.

« Possible…. possible aussi qu'à ce moment-là il n'ait pas été très sûr de lui et qu'il se soit laissé manipuler, mais ce n'est plus du tout le cas, il t'aime c'est certain et c'est visible dans ses yeux.

« Peut être mais c'est trop tard ! répliqua sèchement Draco qui commençait à trouver le sujet agaçant.

« Oh et puis j'en ai assez de parler de Potter ! s'énerva t-il en repoussant brusquement l'asiatique sur le côté pour se lever.

« Dés que possible nous irons à Londres ! dit-il, debout près du lit.

Lee n'insista pas immédiatement au sujet d'Harry, c'était beaucoup trop délicat il le savait, il fallait y aller en douceur pour ne pas buter son époux.

Il fit simplement oui de la tête en réponse à ce qu'avait dit Draco puis s'allongea plus confortablement sur le dos avant de tendre la main vers lui en souriant, il savait que le blond ne lui résisterait pas et que tôt ou tard il finirait par tout savoir.

L'asiatique avait bien comprit une chose, malgré tout ce que disait Draco cette histoire n'était pas finie.

« Viens ! Dit-il...tu as besoin d'en parler, je le sais, et je suis là pour toi.

Draco hésita un instant puis se laissa tomber près de lui pour se lover dans ses bras, puis après un profond soupir il se confia à lui.

**&&&&.**

L'espoir d'Harry fut déçu, la pluie ne cessa pas durant trois jours, trois jours qu'il passa terré soit dans sa chambre soit dans la bibliothèque pour éviter de croiser Draco ou Lee, qui eux ne cherchèrent d'ailleurs pas à le rencontrer.

Blaise ou Ron lui amenait ses repas tout en s'inquiétant pour lui, il ne mangeait presque rien et parlait à peine.

Il restait à fixer les flammes, pendant des heures, ressassant sans cesse.

**&&&&.**

« Le téléphone ne marche toujours pas ! fit Ron le soir du troisième jour en entrant dans sa chambre où Blaise se trouvait déjà.

Ce dernier debout devant la porte-fenêtre se tourna vers lui en souriant.

« La pluie s'arrête ! dit-il en passant les bras autour du cou de Ron qui était venu le rejoindre.

« Alors Harry va sûrement partir demain ! fit le rouquin en le serrant contre lui.

« Je suppose, mais je crois que ça vaut mieux pour lui, rester ici ne sert qu'à le faire souffrir, il est en train de dépérir.

« Ce sera pareil à Londres il y pensera tout autant.

« Je sais ! soupira Blaise en posant son front sur son épaule…..dans ces conditions il aurait mieux valut qu'ils ne se revoient jamais, tu sais malgré tout ce qui c'est passé j'ai toujours crû qu'un jour ils se retrouveraient et qu'enfin ils seraient heureux ensemble, c'est triste que ça finisse comme ça.

Ron le tira délicatement par les cheveux pour lui relever le visage vers lui et l'embrassa longuement.

« Mon cœur tu vires Gryffondor là ! lui dit-il en souriant…c'est moi qui devrait être sentimental non ?

« C'est de ta faute ! se défendit Blaise taquin…..si je ne t'avais pas rencontré je serais toujours ce beau séducteur indifférent et au cœur froid qui t'as fait craquer….d'ailleurs beau et séducteur je le suis toujours! Termina t-il en bombant le torse

« Chassez le Serpentard il revient au galop ! Soupira avec amusement le rouquin en levant les yeux au plafond.

Blaise pouffa de rire et le poussa vers le lit tout en s'attaquant à la fermeture de son pantalon.

« Mais j'ai le cœur très très chaud maintenant ! chuchota t-il alors qu'ils s'écroulaient sur le matelas.

**&&&&.**

Au matin quand Harry vérifia le temps qu'il faisait en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre il vit que le soleil était de retour.

Un pâle soleil d'hiver certes mais c'était déjà beaucoup mieux que la grisaille.

« Il est temps pour moi de partir! Se dit-il sans joie particulière.

Les températures étant toujours glaciales il se vêtit chaudement et descendit à la cuisine où comme il s'y attendait il y retrouva Ron et Blaise qui toujours de bonne humeur déjeunaient de bon appétit.

Tout en discutant il but une tasse de café en leur compagnie, ne mangeant qu'un toast contraint et forcé par son ami qui ne voulait pas qu'il parte le ventre vide.

« Tu ne vas pas faire sept kilomètres avec le froid qu'il fait sans avaler quelque chose! Le gronda le rouquin.

« Oui maman! Répondit-il amusé mais aussi ému par leurs attentions.

Parce que Blaise s'y mit aussi en lui préparant un sandwich et de quoi boire pour le cas où il aurait un creux en chemin, ce qui fit sourire le brun, ils lui donnaient l'impression de partir pour une grande expédition alors qu'il n'avait que sept kilomètres à faire, mais il les remercia avec affection, leur amitié lui faisait du bien et lui remontait le moral.

Dans le hall il enfila son manteau, rangea le sandwich et la petite bouteille d'eau dans ses poches et après une dernière accolade à ses amis il se mit en chemin sur la petite route étroite, longeant la falaise qui surplombait la mer.

Il venait de faire environ cinq cent mètres quand juste après un bosquet il aperçut une silhouette, bien emmitouflée elle se tenait immobile sur le bord, séparée du vide par quelques pas à peine et son regard était rivé sur l'horizon.

« Draco! Pensa Harry qui en le reconnaissant sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer brusquement.

Il s'avança vers lui mais le blond ne se retourna pas, malgré le bruit qu'il fit en marchant sur les cailloux.

Harry s'arrêta juste derrière lui et resta silencieux, il ne savait quoi dire.

« La route est longue Potter! Fit Draco d'un ton neutre et sans bouger...tu devrais te dépêcher avant que le temps change encore.

La gorge serrée le brun ne répondit toujours pas, il regardait les cheveux blond que le vent venu de la mer soulevait et emmêlait.

Prit d'une impulsion incontrôlable il combla soudain le peu de distance qui les séparait et passant les bras autour de sa taille il se serra fort contre lui, Draco étant plus grand que lui il posa sa joue contre son épaule, s'y frottant doucement.

« Si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir été aussi stupide! Murmura t-il les yeux fermés...je t'aime tant Draco, tout comme je t'aimais à cette époque...pardonnes-moi.

Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas mais il ne bougea pas, ne répondit même pas, et ils restèrent ainsi un bref instant.

Puis Harry desserra son étreinte et recula de deux pas, espérant contre toute attente, mais le blond, qui resta tourné vers la mer, ne dit pas un mot et ne fit pas un geste pour se tourner vers lui et le retenir.

Le brun resta là à l'observer quelques secondes encore avant de se détourner dans une sensation de désespoir total, c'était bien fini, il n'y aurait pas de pardon.

Il tourna brusquement les talons et partit d'un pas rapide, les yeux brouillés par des larmes qu'il retint à grand-peine.

**&&&&.**

Après un voyage en train et tard dans la nuit il fut de retour dans son appartement Londonien où il s'était installé tout de suite après avoir décidé de quitter le monde magique qu'il ne supportait plus.

Il se coucha immédiatement dans son lit froid, laissant un lampe allumée parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans le noir.

Il lui était très souvent arrivé de se sentir seul dans sa vie mais jamais comme en ce moment, ce soir cette impression de solitude était si forte qu'elle l'étouffait presque.

Draco lui manquait à tel point que cela lui provoquait une véritable souffrance physique, son ventre était crispé, sa respiration se bloquait et son cœur menaçait d'exploser.

Il laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait retenu toute la journée mais cela ne lui apporta aucun soulagement.

**&&&&.**

Un mois plus tard Ron lui apprenait par téléphone que Draco et Lee s'étaient installés à Londres depuis peu, il ne connaissait pas encore leur adresse.

A partir de ce moment à chaque fois qu'il se promenait dans la capitale Harry cherchait du regard une chevelure blonde unique, tout en ayant peur de les rencontrer.

Comment résister et ne pas lui sauter dessus si il le voyait alors que son absence le tuait à petit feu.

**&&&&.**

Un mois passa encore, un mois long et terne où comme celui d'avant il pleura tous les soirs parce que son sentiment de solitude et son manque de Draco n'avaient pas disparut, au contraire cela devenait insupportable.

Il ne cessait de penser à lui, de se demander ce qu'il faisait, où il habitait, si il pensait encore à lui de temps en temps, il se demandait si tout comme lui il lui arrivait de revivre en pensée leur dernière étreinte tout en se disant que non, Draco devait avoir d'autres chats à fouetter, à commencer par Lee, Lee auquel Harry évitait de songer pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de jalousie et de frustration.

Puis un matin alors qu'il venait à peine de se lever et finissait de déjeuner, seulement vêtu d'une robe de chambre chaude et moelleuse, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Un peu surprit parce qu'il n'attendait aucune visite, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

**&&&&.**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que l'année qui vient vous apportera tout ce que vous désirez.**

**AMBRE: pourquoi tu pourrais pas les écrire? Essayes, vas-y qu'est-ce que tu risque? Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.**

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt si vous le voulez!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Excusez-moi pour le retard et merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**&&&&.**

Harry ouvrit la porte et là il reçut un choc, Draco se tenait là devant lui avec une expression fermée mais étrangement décidée sur le visage.

La surprise cloua le brun sur place et ils se fixèrent en silence un long moment sans bouger, comme étonnés d'être là, l'un face à l'autre.

Puis Harry incapable de résister à l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur lui s'approcha et le saisissant brusquement par les revers de sa veste l'attira à lui, collant son corps contre le sien et sa bouche contre la sienne.

Et sur le seuil de la porte ils échangèrent un baiser.

Un baiser agressif et plein de désir qui les rendit insensibles à tout ce qui n'était pas eux, plus rien d'autre n'existait que cette folie amoureuse qui les embrasa.

Le brun s'écarta pourtant mais légèrement et sans le lâcher des yeux il le tira à l'intérieur, puis à reculons il l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre sans que Draco ne fasse un geste pour l'arrêter.

Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole durant ce temps et Harry ne lui demanda rien, la raison de sa venue il s'en moquait, il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait, pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le retrouver, de le sentir là contre lui, de l'aimer.

Apparemment le blond était tout à fait d'accord puisqu'il n'éleva aucune protestation et se laissa faire.

Debout près du lit Harry défit la ceinture de sa robe de chambre qu'il retira en la laissant tomber à ses pieds et il se retrouva nu face à Draco toujours vêtu qui le fixait, il y avait tant d(intensité dans ses pupilles grises que son regard vert ne pouvait plus les lâcher, ses yeux vrillés aux siens il lui enleva sa veste et l'embrassa de nouveau tout en lui caressant l'entrejambe d'une main par-dessus le pantalon.

Cela électrisa le blond qui sembla soudain prit de folie, sans douceur il fit brusquement tourner Harry face au lit, appuyant fortement sur son dos pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se baisser pour prendre appui des deux mains sur le matelas.

Puis il se plaça derrière le brun, qui avait obéit, en dégrafant son pantalon pour dégager son érection et après une préparation des plus sommaire il prit possession de son corps en poussant des grognements.

Grognements auxquels firent écho ceux d'Harry qui subit avec un plaisir intense les assauts violents d'un Draco déchaîné.

L'orgasme qui les saisit fut à la mesure du désir qu'ils avaient ressentit en se retrouvant face à face, puissant et venu du plus profond d'eux il leur fit perdre la tête durant un long moment, mêlant leurs cris d'extase.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, épuisés mais le corps repus.

**&&&&.**

Allongé l'un près de l'autre ils reprirent lentement leurs esprits en silence.

Puis Draco se releva et debout près du lit il remit soigneusement ses vêtements en ordre, toujours sans dire un mot et le visage fermé.

Harry qui ne comprenait pas son silence se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder.

Pourquoi le blond avait-il cet air ?

Et pourquoi était-il venu le voir ?

« Draco….

« Ne dis rien ! le coupa immédiatement ce dernier en plongeant cette fois ses yeux gris où brillait un étrange éclat de colère, dans les siens…..ne parles pas, ne poses pas de question.

« Mais…

« Tais-toi ! ordonna sèchement le blond qui se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard ahuri d'Harry.

Avant de sortir il parut hésiter et s'arrêta une brève seconde.

« Je reviendrais ! rajouta t-il rapidement en passant le seuil.

Quelques secondes plus tard le brun entendait claquer la porte d'entrée.

**&&&&.**

Complètement abasourdi et ne comprenant rien au comportement de Draco, Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit en soufflant.

Puis les yeux fermés il ne pu s'empêcher un sourire de bien-être, l'odeur du blond l'entourait et c'était bon, il se passa lentement la langue sur les lèvres pour y retrouver aussi son goût.

« Je reviendrais !

La dernière phrase de Draco lui revint à l'esprit et il rouvrit les paupières.

« Il va revenir ! pensa t-il avec joie….je vais le revoir…oui mais quand ?

Le blond n'avait donné aucune précision, ni jour ni heure.

La réflexion lui fit plisser le front alors qu'un tas de questions se posèrent brusquement à lui.

Qu'est ce que Draco lui voulait exactement ? Quand reviendrait-il ? demain ? après-demain ? pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? était-il venu par simple désir de lui ? lui manquait-il ?

Il n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions mais il savait déjà sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il allait rester à l'attendre et que quoi que veuille le blond il accepterait.

Si c'était le rôle d'amant qu'il voulait lui donner, il accepterait, il fit taire en même temps le malaise que ce mot déclencha au fond de lui.

Il était prêt à tout pour le simple bonheur d'être dans ses bras, il avait trop besoin de lui.

**&&&&.**

Draco revint cinq jours plus tard et cette fois en milieu d'après-midi.

Durant ces jours-là Harry était resté enfermé chez lui à attendre, tournant en rond et se rongeant les ongles tout en guettant sans cesse avec une impatience grandissante la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Cette seconde rencontre fut la réplique exacte de la première et Draco le quitta sur la même phrase.

« Je reviendrais ! sans plus de précision que la première fois.

**&&&&.**

La vie d'Harry ne devint plus qu'une longue attente, le blond pouvant venir n'importe quel jour et à n'importe quel moment de la journée, Draco ne venait jamais la nuit.

Le brun ne sortait quasiment plus de chez lui, il ne vivait plus que pour ces rencontres pendant lesquelles le blond refusait toute discussion, c'était le silence entre eux.

Harry avait comprit au bout de quelques temps qu'il fallait qu'il se taise si il ne voulait pas le voir partir, il avait bien essayer de parler à deux reprises et à deux reprises il l'avait fait fuir.

Dans ces deux cas-là Draco lui avait jeté un regard furieux et tournant les talons il avait quitté immédiatement la maison.

Le blond venait pour lui faire l'amour et rien d'autre, il le faisait d'ailleurs très bien mais avec une espèce de rage et de sauvagerie qui expédiait le brun en un rien de temps au septième ciel.

Il aimait pourtant ce déchaînement de passion dont faisait preuve Draco, il évitait juste de se demander si il y avait un quelconque sentiment de sa part dans ces débordements, tout comme il évitait de penser à Lee.

Il tentait d'ignorer autant que possible le fait que le blond était marié.

**&&&&.**

Les mois passèrent et Harry était de plus en plus malheureux, il avait l'impression de vivre sur une île déserte, il ne voyait personne à part Draco qui venait toujours à l'improviste, il n'avait plus de vie en dehors de ces brèves visites.

Le blond ne lui avait pas clairement dit qu'il devait obligatoirement se trouver là quand il venait, comment aurait-il pu? Draco ne décochait pas un seul mot, mais Harry avait bien comprit que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Le seul à qui il parlait c'était Ron, et encore uniquement par téléphone puisqu'il n'allait plus jusqu'à l'hôtel que la nouvelle saison avait rempli de touristes, ce qui empêchait le couple de venir le voir, ils avaient du travail par dessus la tête.

Il s'était confié au rouquin qui lui répétait sans cesse que cela ne pouvait pas durer comme ça, que cette situation ne le mènerait nulle part, et à plusieurs occasions il lui avait proposé de venir séjourner chez eux pour s'éloigner de Londres et surtout de Draco mais le brun avait refusé.

Ne pouvant tout simplement pas se passer du blond il acceptait tout.

**&&&&.**

Ce fut quand l'hiver revint qu'il commença à réaliser que Ron avait raison, sa situation devenait intenable, Il était triste à pleurer, ce qui lui arrivait sans arrêt pour un oui pour un non.

Il traînait une mélancolie qui lui donnait la sensation de vivre au ralenti et avait l'impression de n'avoir aucun avenir devant lui, les courtes visites de Draco le faisaient souffrir plus qu'autre chose.

Mais surtout c'est l'absence totale de discussion et de tendresse entre eux qui le fit réagir, ils ne partageaient rien, ils n'assouvissaient qu'un désir et même si c'était parfait entre eux sur ce plan-là, cela ne faisait pas tout, tout autour c'était le néant.

Il avait pourtant tellement besoin de lui, il ne lui en aurait pas fallut beaucoup pour être heureux, juste pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras après l'amour, se câliner et parler de choses et d'autres mais Draco toujours aussi fermé ne s'attardait jamais.

Avec le retour de l'hiver son sentiment de solitude revint avec encore plus de force, le froid et les jours sombres le favorisant.

Il attendit que les fêtes de fin d'année, qu'il passa seul, soient terminées pour prendre une décision.

A la dernière visite du blond il ne lui ouvrit pas la porte et lui annonça à travers le battant qu'il ne souhaitait plus le voir.

Ce n'était certes pas la manière la plus correcte de s'y prendre mais il aurait été incapable de lui annoncer en face, devant ses yeux gris il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu dire et aurait tout accepté une fois de plus.

« Je t'aime Draco ! avait-il dit…comme un fou, mais je ne veux plus te voir, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, c'est plus possible….j'ai crû pouvoir me contenter d'être ton amant c'est vrai, j'ai crû pouvoir supporter tous tes silences mais je me suis trompé, je t'aime trop pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi moi tu comprends? Pas seulement de sexe...je...je voudrais ce que tu ne m'accordera jamais, ton amour, ta tendresse, je voudrais juste qu'on soit deux, toi et moi, juste toi et moi...mais j'ai compris que toi ça ne t'intéresse pas, en réalité je ne sais pas trop ce que tu cherches en venant me voir mais si c'est ta façon de me punir je peux t'assurer que tu as réussis, je suis à bout...je t'aime et ça me détruit alors il faut que ça s'arrête.

Le front posé contre le panneau de bois il avait longuement attendu une réponse qui n'était jamais venue, il n'était même pas sûr que le blond l'ait écouté jusqu'au bout.

Les yeux secs mais avec un vide à la place du cœur il avait fermé son appartement et était partit pour la gare.

Il partait se réfugier chez ses amis.

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

**Excusez-moi pour le retard et pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews (que je lis toujours avec plaisir), ne m'en voulez pas je suis malade et c'est vraiment pas la forme.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8**

**&&&&.**

Lee entra dans le salon de son pas souple et vif et s'arrêta en voyant Draco, qui assit dans un fauteuil fixait les flammes de la cheminée d'un œil noir.

L'asiatique sourit, vu la façon dont il les regardait on aurait dit qu'il leur en voulait mais il savait en fait ce à quoi il pensait.

« Tu ne lui a toujours rien dit n'est ce pas ? fit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Draco lui jeta un bref regard morne sans répondre et reporta de nouveau son attention sur les flammes.

« Tu comptes le punir encore longtemps ? reprit Lee...ça fait presque un an c'est pas assez?

« Fous moi la paix ! grogna le blond.

L'asiatique soupira en secouant la tête.

Il aimait énormément Draco qu'il avait sauvé d'une bande de voyous deux ans plus tôt.

**&&&&.**

Ce jour-là Draco, arrivé depuis peu en Thaïlande, s'était aventuré dans un quartier très mal famé de la ville de Chiang Mai, le genre d'endroit où les touristes ne sont pas les bienvenus et risque fort d'y laisser leur vie sous les regards indifférents des habitants.

Quatre jeunes l'avaient violemment agressé et le blond se trouvait en très mauvaise posture quand Lee était intervenu.

Après avoir fait fuir les assaillants il avait ramené Draco inconscient dans son taudis et l'avait soigné.

Le blond ayant une mauvaise foulure et diverses contusions plutôt douloureuses il l'avait gardé chez lui et malgré qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie leur rapport avait étés très tendus au départ, Draco refusant toute approche.

Lee avait rapidement comprit qu'il cachait une blessure profonde et à force de patience il était parvenu à vaincre sa résistance.

Ils étaient d'abord devenus amis puis, au bout d'un certain temps, amants.

Par la suite Draco l'avait sortit de sa misère, l'emmenant partout avec lui.

Une année était passée ainsi et un jour le blond lui avait annoncé qu'il allait rentrer chez lui en Angleterre.

Lee avait été désespéré à cette idée, le blond lui avait fait connaître autre chose que la pauvreté et son quartier misérable mais tout le pays était dans la misère, il n'y avait guère d'avenir pour lui en Thaïlande et il aurait bien voulut aller lui aussi en Angleterre pour tenter d'avoir une vie meilleure.

Il avait alors essayer d'obtenir les autorisations nécessaires pour s'établir en Grande-Bretagne mais elles lui avaient étés refusées.

Draco qui allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il était avec lui et lui en était reconnaissant lui avait alors proposé la seule solution possible, il l'accompagnerait avec un visa de touriste et l'épouserait dés leur arrivée en Angleterre, il obtiendrait ainsi tout les papiers qu'il lui fallait pour faire sa vie sur le sol anglais.

Lee avait bien sûr accepté avec joie.

Il était convenu qu'ils divorceraient dés que l'asiatique serait autorisé à rester dans le pays en toute légalité, ils avaient beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre mais leur union n'était qu'un arrangement de courte durée.

Ils avaient fait un mariage blanc en somme, pratique assez couramment utilisée un peu partout.

**&&&&.**

Lee avait obtenu tous ses papiers depuis deux mois, il était maintenant anglais et leur divorce était en cours.

Il était au courant pour Harry, dés le début Draco lui avait avoué qu'il le voyait régulièrement.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Avait reconnu le blond dés le premier jour où il avait été voir le brun et l'asiatique, qui avait comprit qu'il était malgré tout toujours amoureux, souhaitait sincèrement qu'ils finissent par se réunir tous les deux.

Avec toute l'affection qu'il portait à Draco il espérait le voir heureux avant qu'il ne le quitte, ce qui n'allait pas tarder.

Il venait de trouver un travail passionnant et très bien payé dans la ville de Manchester et comptait partir prochainement.

Il allait enseigner les arts martiaux dans une école sportive et était fou de joie à cette idée, c'était son rêve, il allait ainsi pouvoir vivre de sa passion et la faire partager, pour lui l'avenir s'ouvrait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Mais il s'inquiétait pour Draco, il ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve de nouveau seul, derrière son apparence froide il avait en réalité un grand besoin d'être entouré et de se sentir aimé.

**&&&&.**

Il sortit de ses souvenirs et observa silencieusement son compagnon un moment avant de parler.

« Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit maintenant ? lui dit-il….il a fait une erreur dans le passé d'accord mais tu crois pas qu'il serait temps d'oublier? Ces derniers mois il a tout accepté de ta part et je trouve qu'il t'a largement prouvé son amour.

« Il m'a encore abandonné ! murmura doucement le blond sans quitter les flammes des yeux.

Lee en resta saisit de surprise durant quelques secondes.

« Comment ça il t'a abandonné ? s'exclama t-il…racontes.

Draco obéit et d'un ton morne lui narra sa dernière visite à Harry qui datait d'une semaine.

A la fin de son compte-rendu l'asiatique sourit en levant des yeux désespérés au plafond.

« Pffffffff ! souffla t-il.

Il se leva du canapé et alla s'accroupir devant le blond en posant les coudes sur ses genoux.

« Il te crie son amour et toi comme un crétin tu en conclut qu'il t'abandonne...tu exagères un peu là tu crois pas?

Draco fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent et Lee prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Draco ! Fit-il du ton qu'il aurait prit pour s'adresser à un gosse un peu obtus….il a raison, les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça entre vous, tu le rends malheureux pour le punir mais toi aussi par la même occasion…il est temps que tu lui fasse confiance, oublies le passé.

« Il est partit ! souffla le blond qui semblait avoir déjà réfléchit à ce sujet.

« Tu es retourné à son appartement depuis ce jour-là ?...quand ça ?

Lee réprima un sourire devant l'air gêné qui apparut brusquement sur le visage de Draco qui évita son regard.

« Tous les jours ! avoua t-il…mais il n'est plus là.

« Pas bien difficile de deviner où il a pu aller.

« A l'hôtel chez Ron et Blaise je suppose! Fit le blond.

« Si tu le sais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'y rendre? Tu devrais déjà y être.

L'asiatique poussa un soupir amusé devant la gêne grandissante de Draco qui s'agita nerveusement dans son fauteuil.

« Tu as peur de donner l'impression de lui courir après?

« Non c'est pas ça! Marmonna le blond presque à contrecœur...en fait...j'ai peur tout court.

« Draco, Draco! Fit Lee en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite d'un air exaspéré...tu dois arrêter de douter, il t'aime tu m'entends, que faut-il qu'il fasse pour que tu le comprenne et que tu le crois?

« Je ne sais pas! Murmura le blond en plongeant son regard dans les yeux si noirs de l'asiatique qu'on ne distinguait même pas l'iris de la pupille.

« J'ai peur...peur de lui dire je t'aime et que le lendemain matin à mon réveil il ne soit plus là.

Lee, un peu surprit par sa confession, lui sourit avec tendresse et leva une main qu'il posa sur sa joue pâle pour la caresser doucement.

Il savait maintenant que Draco avait vraiment été anéantit par l'abandon d'Harry, au début le blond ne lui avait pas vraiment avoué la profondeur de ses sentiments mais à la longue il avait finit par tout lui dire, seulement il ne s'était pas douté que c'était à ce point, là avec les simples mots qu'il venait de prononcer il comprenait pourquoi durant tous ces mois il n'avait jamais passé une seule nuit avec le brun, et à son avis la meilleure solution était d'affronter sa peur.

« Bon! Reprit-il en se relevant...écoutes il n'y a qu'une manière de te rassurer à ce sujet, c'est de passer une nuit avec lui, ce que tu n'as jamais fais...ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que le lendemain il te lâche, ni le surlendemain, ni tous les lendemains qui suivront...en fait je pense qu'il va t'enchaîner à lui pour toutes les années à venir, t'es coincé mon petit vieux, donnes lui une seule petite chance et il va te condamner à perpétuité.

Le sourire qui apparut soudain sur les lèvres de Draco et la lueur qui pétilla dans ses yeux gris firent plaisir à Lee.

« Tu crois vraiment? La voix du blond était un peu hésitante mais aussi pleine d'espoir.

« J'en suis sûr et certain! Dit-il gaiement...alors, tu y vas tout seul où il faut que je t'y traîne de force?

« Crétin! Répliqua le blond amusé...il est 10h du soir, il est trop tard.

« Pffffffffff! souffla l'asiatique...l'amour ne t'arrange pas, les trains ça roulent aussi de nuit au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas... je crois même qu'ils ont des phares.

Draco éclata de rire et se leva.

« Tu m'accompagne à la gare?

« Mais avec grand plaisir...dis tu compte aller reprendre ta baguette un jour? Ce serait plus pratique et j'aimerais bien voir comment ça fait de transplaner.

« Je vais y réfléchir.

**&&&&.**

Blottit frileusement mais surtout amoureusement l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé de leur salon, Blaise et Ron se séparèrent après un long baiser.

« Harry est encore enfermé dans la bibliothèque? Demanda le Serpentard en passant les mains sous le pull du rouquin dont il taquina les tétons durcis.

« Oui! Répondit ce dernier tout en caressant lascivement l'entre jambe de son compagnon...il n'en sort quasiment plus.

« C'est vrai qu'il ne serait pas là ça ferait le même effet! Murmura Blaise qui se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier en fermant les yeux sous la caresse...on le voit jamais, juste pour les repas et encore.

« Alors nous sommes tranquille! Sourit Ron en dégrafant la fermeture du pantalon et en dégageant l'érection du Serpentard qu'il prit dans la main, il se dit que pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire l'absence de son ami était préférable.

De toute manière ils avaient prit la précaution de fermer la porte même si Harry ne venait jamais les déranger quand ils étaient dans leur appartement privé.

Appartement où ils ne se tenaient que rarement durant les deux mois de fermeture, à part pour y dormir, en général ils étaient dans le salon de l'hôtel et utilisaient aussi la cuisine de l'hôtel très bien équipée.

« Personne ne viendra nous déranger! Murmura Blaise.

**A bientôt!**


End file.
